Entoncessomos iguales
by RazielFilth
Summary: Las luces de la ciudad se empobrecen, como si acordaran iluminar esta escena con su oscuridad, la sombra más apropiada para este delirio, ¡este momento! Siento cómo pasas tu lengua por toda mi boca, lo que derrama una terrible cantidad de éxtasis en mis venas. Soy tu prisionero, ¡tómame!


**Entonces… somos iguales**

" _Su relación no tiene futuro, no hay futuro para ustedes dos. Sólo se harán daño el uno al otro…"_

-Yuki, siento haber gritado eso en el escenario… Es así como me siento…Lamento haber sido imprudente…

— ¡Basta!—ordena.

— Sabía que te molestarías. —le digo cabizbajo.

— ¡Sí, pero basta!—insiste.

¿Basta? No te detienes. Caminas hacía mí, con esa indiferencia tuya. ¿Vas a besarme? Sí, me has besado. Confieso que tus besos me llevan al punto excelso de todos mis deseos. Soy tu prisionero cuando también acaricias mi cuello, sé que es para acentuar tus besos. ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo!

" _¡Quiero que te mantengas al margen de todo esto! ¡Aléjate de Yuki!"_

Las luces de la ciudad se empobrecen, como si acordaran iluminar esta escena con su oscuridad, la sombra más apropiada para este delirio, ¡este momento! Siento cómo pasas tu lengua por toda mi boca, lo que derrama una terrible cantidad de éxtasis en mis venas. Soy tu prisionero, ¡tómame!

" _Yo soy su prometida. ¡Quiero que te mantengas al margen de todo esto! ¡Aléjate de Yuki!"_

Quisiera contemplar tu hermoso rostro, pero con los ojos cerrados, absorbo todo tu sabor. ¡Oh, Yuki, tan sólo nos hemos fundido en besos, y cuánto no has provocado en mí! Dejo caer mi maleta, y ahora tomo tus brazos, más gruesos que los míos. ¡Qué delicia sentirlos, acariciarlos y presionarlos! ¡Quiero más! ¡Quiero más!

" _Su relación no tiene futuro… Sólo se harán daño el uno al otro…"_

Nuestras respiraciones se transforman en gemidos, los míos tienen una agudeza mayor. Sé que escucharme gemir, te vuelve un demente… Me besas con más fuerza, algo tosco; me fascina que lo hagas. ¡No te detengas! Has enloquecido, me pegas contra la pared, sólo así resisto gran parte de tu frenesí. Y para llenarme de ese frenesí, paso mis brazos por tu cuello, también acariciándolo… Tus manos tocan mi espalda y mi cintura.

" _Sólo se harán daño el uno al otro…_ "

Ahora lames mi cuello, lo que produce un pequeño, no obstante, notorio estallido en mi sexo. Tu pierna aprieta mi miembro… Sé a dónde quieres llegar, y sabes que no voy a negarme, nunca me muestro esquivo para ti, estoy a tus órdenes. Te detienes un momento, ambos estamos jadeando.

—Sí, sí. —Musito.

Te sigo con la mirada, _estoy magnetizado_ , hasta llegar al sofá. Respeto tu lugar, porque te colocas encima de mí, fortaleciendo la atracción de los imanes. Recorro lentamente tu sólido pecho. Nuestras respiraciones se acentúan… Estás incrementando tu hipnotización en mí… Rozamos nuestras narices. ¡Qué preludio tan delicioso! ¡Te amo, te amo! ¿Sientes cómo mi corazón se enloquece? ¡También en mi estómago hay destellos!

" _Pero, ¿no te enamoraste de mi hermano a primera vista? Ella y tú, son iguales. Ambos comparten ese sentimiento por mi hermano…"_

Deslizas tu diestra por un costado de mi pierna, y la flexionas, haces lo mismo con la otra. Abres el cierre de mi chaqueta, con tanta pasividad, inyectando tu magnetismo, todavía más, sobre mis ojos. Mi pecho se enfatiza. Yo, desabrocho cada uno de los botones de tu camisa y muerdo mi labio inferior, al ver la generosidad de tu cuerpo. Muevo mis hombros para deshacerme más rápido de mi chaqueta, tú también. No puedo evitar la enajenación, ¡es que te amo tanto!

" _Yo soy su prometida. ¡Alejate de Yuki!"_

Tomo un profundo respiro, voy a recibirte. Me despojas de mi pantalón, y yo, del tuyo. De inmediato, besas mi cuello… ¡Oh, qué agradable se siente! Abro y cierro los ojos mientras miro el techo de la sala. Me es imposible no mostrar la efusividad que me provocas, porque mi voz se ha vuelto dulce: estoy gimiendo.

Siento cómo tu sexo se embiste contra mi recto, algo sumamente tentador. Tomas apoyo en mis palmas, las llevas por encima de mi cabeza, sin dejar la magnetización. Me quitas mi ropa interior, y tú, también. De forma lenta, me vas penetrando… Hasta que llegas a todo mi mundo. Libero gemidos más potentes que los anteriores. El calor nos invade, pero no quema nuestras carnes ni evaporiza nuestras energías, todo lo contrario, nos aviva, ¡nos intensifica!

" _Yuki me ha contado todo sobre ti… ¡Te has burlado de mí, diciéndome que eras su amigo! Pero yo soy su prometida."_

Llevas mis caderas hacia delante y hacia atrás… Estoy embelesado, me he reducido a sentirte muy, muy dentro de mí, a gemir porque toda magnitud del sexo se desborda también por mi boca. Tú también gimes, no obstante, tu voz se torna más grave y deliciosa. Siento el vaho de tus labios en mi oreja izquierda. El calor enardece mi rostro, y busca salir por mi boca, estoy jadeando. Tus manos han tomado la licencia de describir todo mi cuerpo, yo también aprovecho recorrer el tuyo… ¡Qué bendición, qué exquisito! Vas adquiriendo más impulso, tus penetraciones se han vuelto agresivas, siento cómo te hundes en mis manos y en mi recto, el sofá se agita… ¡Estás fusionándote con mi alma, te estás introduciendo más, más, más! Abro mi boca, los gemidos, debido a toda tu fuerza, se liberan con vehemencia y sensualidad. Te mueves como si estuvieras en el océano: hacia fuera y hacia adentro…

 _Ella es igual a mí, estamos enamorados de la misma persona. Amamos a la misma persona… Entonces somos iguales. Ella está enamorada de él, yo también… Amo a Yuki. Ella se ha escapado contra la voluntad de sus padres en busca de Yuki… Yo también he abandonado mi hogar. He estado viviendo con él desde hace unos días…_

No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado, pero la temperatura de mi cuerpo ha disminuido luego del sexo. Ya no me duelen las caderas como antes, pero, la satisfacción de tener a Yuki tan dentro de mí, es una inversión tremenda de energías, que curiosamente, me fortalece más.

En mis pensamientos, la mirada de Ayaka, su prometidda, continúa haciendo sentirme ajeno para Yuki… La bofetada que ella me dio la tarde de ayer, me recuerda que sólo es una "noche de diversión"… _Sólo soy una persona más que rodea a Yuki…_

Él yace tranquilo, dándome la espalda, observando la ciudad que se dibuja en su ventanal. No ha dicho nada desde que terminamos de consumar. ¿Estará molesto? … ¿Yo le molesto, o ella?

 _No puedo competir contra una prometida, y encima soy… Ella, sin duda, es muy hermosa, cumple las exigencias de cualquier hombre…_

—Lo he decido. Seré tu amante. —afirma Yuki y se vuelve hacía mí, continuando con la magnetización. —Seré tu amante, voy a quedarme contigo.

 _Yuki es… Él es… ¡Yuki es mío!—le grito en mis pensamientos, a Ayaka, como lo hice en el escenario._

— Entonces… somos iguales, somos iguales. —me digo en voz baja, prolongando la magnetización de Yuki.


End file.
